The Path of Love
by EpicLuck
Summary: Percy and Piper find Annabeth and Jason proclaiming their love together, But how do they react, and move on? Rated M for cursing, no Lemons.


**A/N. Alright, you might know me for my (cool idea shit story) Countdown. Which im going to remake except actually decent. This is a fanfic im hoping will improve my writing. Enjoy!**

My day started normally enough. I woke up to the sound of that ear piercing breakfest bell, changed and ate blue pancakes and drank some water. I saw Jason and I waved, he did too. Seeing Jason is always pretty nice. He isn't always at Camp-HalfBlood after all. But, he's been staying here longer, so we get to spar, which is great, because that means we can both juat go all out.

Piper is always here, a year round camper like me and some others, like Clarrise. Everything was pretty normal until Piper asked me to surf with her. It was kind of random but given her rich past I assume she has done it before and wanted to do it again. And I'm son of the sea god. Makes sense. We do that, wipe out a few times and at about, give or take 3 PM, we're out and dried instantly. Poseidon for the win!

"Hey Pipes, I'm going to look for Annabeth, want to come with?" I ask, and she replies with "Yeah, might as well, I was going to look for Jason, but maybe they're going to both be hanging together, sparring or something of the like."

She was right, but they weren't sparring. Jason and Annabeth we're in the forest of all places, which was the last place we checked. I was about to say hey or something like that, ask how they we're what they we're doing, all the normal conversation starterswhen I hear "Love you Jason." That was Annabeth's voice. "Love you too." That was Jason. Annabeth starts leaning on Jason's shoulders like she used to do with him.

I'm shaking at this point but I wait to see

if it's because of a gift or something, maybe there's a reasonable explanation

My logical side of me told me I was an idiot. I was, which I guess isn't a big surprise. But I didn't want to believe it, I was in mad denial right now, hoping there's an explanation, no PRAYING, there's an explanation.

Then Annabeth says "You know, I think loving Percy was a nistake sometimes. He's always doing stupid, reckless, dangerous shit, and he's kind of a fucking idiot you know? Though he went through Tartarus with me, and for me, which I appreciate very much, I think I tried to force the chemistry, just to pretend because I needed to be loved, to have attention I suppose. I'm not sure if I ever did love him."

Jason replies with, "Honestly, I liked Piper, but then she started being so stupid and always trying to point pairs, dumb daughter of Aphrodite. At the time I wished I was with Reyna, but now all I wish is that I will always be with you, and now here we are. Now we are together. Nothing in the world can ruin this perfection. Screw those 'pairing names' Percabeth, Jiper, Let's go Jasabeth. Am I right?"

"Yeah" She says "Yeah your absolutely correct."

Then she kissed him.

In that moment, Rage went through me. I couldn't handle it. I looked at Piper for support, but she was starting to cry, and then the rage turned to want to help, to fucking pure fury for making Piper cry.

I revealed myself to Jason and Annabeth, and I shared a few words.

"FUCK YOU! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID, LOOK AT PIPER, YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TOLD US! YOU LYING SCUMBAGS, YOU CHEATERS!" Then I dashed, Piper clinging on to my hand. I should've said more, and I would've, but Piper was priority over those assholes.

By now it was about 5:30, Campfire time. The flame went blue when me and Piper got there. But the flame was also roaring. Leo looked at us. "Yo, you guys feeling blue or what?"

When my brain realized Leo was making a joke I muttered, "Jason and Annabeth we're cheating on us." Leo then asked "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

This time I yelled it "ANNABETH AND JASON ARE CHEATING ON US!"

The Latino Elf had no idea what to say so he said this, "Oh, well I hope you feel better, oh look at the time!" He looked at his wrist that doesn't even have a watch. "Gotta go bye!!

Leo got the hell out of dodge. Surprisingly fast, but besides the point.

Piper didn't speak for almost the rest of the night, she juat sobbed and I had my arms around her protectively, just being there in silence. I wanted to cry. I really did. But Piper needed someone to leanon, so I gave her my shoulder.

**First chapter done. That felt like a decent chapter to me. I'm being completely honest, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story, it just kinda typed itself. It is still short though, but longer then what I usually manage so it works for me I guess. Also, I'm very aware this is OOC. **


End file.
